


In the Dollhouse

by The Cousins of Mercy (darthsappho)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthsappho/pseuds/The%20Cousins%20of%20Mercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk to the tune of "In the Navy" by the Village People.<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InBXu-iY7cw</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dollhouse

Where can you find pleasure  
Thieves to steal art treasures  
Top negotiators too?  
Where can you begin to  
Make your dreams all come true  
Anything you want to do  
Where to get a hot date  
Confidant or best mate  
Someone who believes in you  
Sign a backup singer  
Meet a kinky swinger  
Build yourself a Mary Sue

In the Dollhouse  
We make personalities  
In the Dollhouse  
We will put your mind at ease  
In the Dollhouse  
All your woes will disappear  
In the Dollhouse, in the Dollhouse  
Come on now, step into the chair  
In the Dollhouse  
We get away with any crime  
In the Dollhouse  
They just forget at treatment time  
In the Dollhouse  
Come on now, step into the chair  
In the Dollhouse (in the Dollhouse)  
In the Dollhouse (in the Dollhouse)

They'll wipe you, they'll wipe you  
They'll wipe you and call you Zulu

When they go erratic  
Send them to the attic  
Keep their minds backed up on file  
If we can't prevent  
A composite event  
At least they go insane with style  
From our secret location  
We plan domination  
Soon maybe we'll come for you  
Ratings were a wreck  
But we got the Fox execs  
So we'll be back for season two

In the Dollhouse  
Yes, we make personalities  
In the Dollhouse  
Yes, we will put your mind at ease  
In the Dollhouse  
All your woes will disappear  
In the Dollhouse, in the Dollhouse  
Come on now, step into the chair  
In the Dollhouse  
We get away with any crime  
In the Dollhouse  
They just forget at treatment time  
In the Dollhouse  
Come on now, step into the chair  
In the Dollhouse (in the Dollhouse)  
In the Dollhouse (in the Dollhouse)

They'll wipe you, they'll wipe you  
They'll wipe you and call you Zulu

_Who me?_

They'll wipe you, they'll wipe you  
They'll wipe you and call you Zulu

_But, but, but I'm afraid of dying  
Hey, hey look man  
I don't want anyone putting my brain on a wedge!_

They'll wipe you

_Oh my goodness_

They'll wipe you

_What are they gonna do with my body?_

They'll wipe you  
They'll wipe you  
In the Dollhouse

In the Dollhouse  
We make personalities  
In the Dollhouse  
We will put your mind at ease  
In the Dollhouse  
All your woes will disappear  
In the Dollhouse, in the Dollhouse  
Come on now, step into the chair  
In the Dollhouse  
We get away with any crime  
In the Dollhouse  
They just forget at treatment time  
In the Dollhouse


End file.
